Retrouvailles
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention. Un Chris qui se cherche et remet en question ses sentiments pour son Maître. Entre les chapitres 9 et 10 (tome 3). YAOI, PWP. Pas de spoil des tomes suivants. Chris/Johnny.


**Titre : Retrouvailles**

**Manga : Vassalord**

**Disclaimer : Nanae Chrono**

**Pairing : Charles J. Chrisfont / Johnny Rayflow**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : yaoi, lemon, léger OOC**

Ohayo mina ! Salut à tous, voici ma toute première fanfic. J'ai emprunté les personnages à Nanae Chrono avec sa bénédiction *mais bien sûr*, seule cette dérive de l'histoire originale m'appartient. Cette fic contient mon premier lemon *pour ceux qui ne savent pas un lemon c'est une scène … chaude, très chaude … et détaillée en plus*. Je n'écris pour le moment que du yaoi (romance entre hommes), donc homophobes, pauvre âme pure et innocente égarée etc, veuillez quittez cette page *ou sinon vous assumez*. J'espère ne pas avoir trop sombré dans l'OOC.

Je tiens à remercier énormément ma bêta-lectrice **Nelja** sans laquelle vous auriez trouvé ce texte avec des coquilles et surtout un énorme pavé en plein milieu *bon c'est pas encore parfait mais c'est nettement plus aéré*. Sur ce bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin )

҉ Between chapters 9 and 10 ҉

_ "Our father in heaven hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one, for Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen."_

Dis-moi Cherry ... chuchota discrètement Johnny.

Je m'appelle Charley ! l'interrompit le blond sur le même ton.

… Pourquoi sommes-nous _encore_ en train d'assister à un office ?

Parce que c'est dimanche.

Et ?

« Et » quoi ?

Depuis quand tu as besoin que je t'accompagne à la messe du dimanche ?

La dernière fois que vous vous êtes retrouvé seul, vous souvenez-vous de qui a dû recoller les morceaux ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage du vampire brun.

Ça ne se reproduira plus.

J'espère bien. En attendant vous allez me tenir compagnie.

Avec plaisir Cherry !

Charley se pencha au dessus de son «casse-croûte » avec un air tendre. Après avoir déposé du bout des lèvres un chaste baiser au creux de son cou il nettoya avec attention chacune des marques qui parsemaient la nuque du brun assoupi. Puis il remonta la couverture, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon.

Ça va mieux Minéa ? dit-il en caressant la chatte qui venait de se lever sur ses genoux.

Un miaulement lui répondit avant de se muer en un discret ronronnement.

Pourquoi vous être enfui maître ? Pourquoi vous ai-je laissé partir ?

Une larme perla, vite suivie par ses sœurs, inondant les joues du blond. Il sentit renaître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité.

Depuis qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il ne lui avait jamais montré une seule seconde la moindre once de reconnaissance, jamais de preuve d'amitié … et pourtant il existait entre eux bien plus qu'une simple relation entre un vampire et son garde-manger, même si ce dernier accomplissait son devoir avec un enthousiasme non feint. Et il s'en voulait. Cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie et c'est grâce à lui qu'il vivait sans encombres aujourd'hui, il lui devait presque tout.

Le blond enfouit son visage dans ses mains, laissant s'écouler des larmes trop longtemps retenues. Quelques minutes plus tard il se leva, déposa Minéa sur le fauteuil et partit se passer la tête sous l'eau froide.

Il se regardait dans la glace, de l'eau ruisselant encore sur sa peau, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face au brun.

Que … que faites-vous ici maître ?

Le brun, ignorant sa question, s'avança pour poser sa main sur la joue de son protégé.

Tu as les yeux rouges, tu as pleuré ? dit-il l'air inquiet.

Ce n'est rien, répondit Charley en repoussant vivement la main de son colocataire tout en tournant la tête pour lui cacher ses yeux.

Johnny l'attrapa par le menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face et riva son regard dans celui du blond désemparé.

Qui t'as fait du mal ?

Personne.

« Personne » qui ?

…

Dis-moi ! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer.

Personne ne m'a rien fait !

Charley se dégagea de l'emprise du brun et prit la fuite, ce dernier le rejoignit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfermer dans sa chambre et empoigna son bras. Le blond se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête dans les genoux, son maître s'accroupit devant lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait mettre son Cherry dans un tel état.

Tu repense à ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pas seulement …

Pardonne-moi. J'ai agi de manière étrange et j'ai Sali ta chambre …

Non c'est ma faute.

Ta faute ? C'est moi qui suis parti …

Et je n'ai pas pu vous en empêcher …

Pour une raison particulièrement futile et puérile qui plus est …

J'ai fait passer la sécurité de Haru avant vous …

J'étais jaloux.

Maître si seulement j'avais …

Il s'interrompit, prenant soudain conscience de la dernière phrase du brun.

J-jaloux ?

Oui.

Mais pourquoi ?

Jaloux de ce gamin, pfff … Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Rien, mais …

Mais rien du tout ! Dans ce cas pourquoi m'as-tu délaissé mon Cherry ?

Je … je m'en veux. Pour tout.

Tout quoi ?

…

Tout quoi ?

Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit.

Et bien l'heure est aux confidences, je t'écoute.

Charley laissa son maître essuyer les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage, puis, en fixant le sol d'un air gêné, commença ses confidences.

Depuis tout ce temps je … je ne vous ai jamais remercié de m'avoir sauvé cet automne-là. Vous m'avez sauvé d'une mort certaine, vous avez pris soin de moi, vous m'avez donné un avenir même si vous m'avez brisé le cœur en m'abandonnant. Alors merci, du fond du cœur. Puis je vous ai retrouvé et je suis resté à vos côtés. Vous m'avez permis de survivre en me donnant votre sang. Et je ne me suis jamais montré reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Oh Cherry ! Ça fait tellement plaisir à entendre, moi qui pensais que tu ne restais que pour mon sang …

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les traits du blond qui fut vite assailli par son maître qui n'avait pu résister à l'envie de câliner cette bouille adorable.

Après quelques secondes de latence, Charley repoussa fortement le brun hors de la chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma sans un mot.

Cherry ?! Mais enfin que se passe t-il ?

…

Tu as tes règles ? Tu es enceint ?

Un vague borborygme lui répondit.

Plus sérieusement, pourquoi t'es-tu enfermé ?

…

Charley … tu me déteste, c'est ça ?

Le pauvre blond se recroquevilla en chien de fusil, à même le sol, les mains sur les oreilles. Il n'en pouvait plus, l'étreinte si chaleureuse de son maître puis sa voix suppliante qu'il entendait malgré tout. Il se sentait tellement coupable, coupable d'aimer cet homme qui l'avait sauvé bien plus qu'il ne devrait, coupable de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés pour le protéger … Mais il était désormais incapable d'occulter ses sentiments bien trop forts

Charley, réponds-moi. S'il te plait.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues du cyborg. Il l'aimait tellement, tellement fort que chaque moment passé près de lui devenait une souffrance. S'il lui avouait ses sentiments il serait si probablement condamné à finir ses jours seul, dans un avenir incertain, et il ne voulait pas. Il préférait mille fois souffrir ainsi que de voir partir une fois encore l'être qui lui était si cher. Johnny ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pas lui. Lui le vampire catholique, l'aberration, il était seulement sa création, rien en somme.

Chris … je t'en prie …

Johnny était à genoux, le front contre la porte, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

Encore cette voix suppliante, suppliante et … terriblement inquiète ? Chris releva la tête, les yeux encore baignés de larmes, le brun s'inquiétait pour lui ? N'entendant plus que le silence de l'autre côté de la porte il sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte à la volée, Johny qui s'appuyait encore sur celle-ci se rattrapa de justesse aux jambes du blond. Il baissa les yeux et vit une larme couler le long de la joue du vampire.

Maître … murmura le cyborg en effaçant de sa paume la larme traitresse, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Le brun étouffa un sanglot et embrassa tendrement la main sur son visage.

J'ai eu peur. Peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi …

Je suis là. Chris le prit dans ses bras. Je serai toujours là.

Je ne disparaitrai plus … et je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

Qu'est-ce qui dit que j'aurais envie de partir ? sourit le blond.

Ça.

Charley écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant les lèvres de son colocataire sur les siennes avant de les fermer de délice. Quand il les rouvrit ce fut pout découvrir un sourire s'étirer sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui. D'un air confiant celui-ci reprit possession des lèvres du blond et glissa ses mains sur sa taille. Le cyborg, qui n'en espérait pas tant, se laissa guider. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, permettant ainsi au vampire d'entrer dans la chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Du bout de la langue, il goûta les lèvres du blond qui les entrouvrit en réponse à cette demande informulée. Ce fut le début d'un langoureux ballet, chaud et envoûtant. Les souffles devinrent erratiques, les mains possessives, les corps de plus en plus chauds. Une main aventureuse aux ongles noirs déboutonna agilement une chemise devenue encombrante avant de partir à la découverte du corps sous celle-ci, des lèvres avides descendirent le long de la mâchoire du blond puis dans son cou, se rapprochant inexorablement de ses pectoraux finement sculptés. Alors que Charley glissait fébrilement ses mains sous le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis pour lui enlever, ce dernier passa une langue gourmande sur sa poitrine, titillant un bout de chair rose avec son piercing.

Hn … Maître, gémit le blond à ce contact alors qu'un frisson le parcourait.

Le vampire se décolla de lui le temps de passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête puis profita que son partenaire semblait perdu dans ses pensées à la vue de son torse glabre et immaculé pour le faire tomber sur le lit. La chemise, jugée inutile, avait rejoint le t-shirt au sol. Une main baladeuse entama sa descente, toute en caresse et en effleurements, vers le pantalon de Charley, la ceinture fut dénouée, les boutons défaits. Johnny glissa une main dans le pantalon et caressa le postérieur galbé qui s'y trouvait. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'en profiter plus longtemps.

En effet, le blond ayant un peu retrouvé ses esprits inversa leurs positions et profita de la surprise de son compagnon pour fondre sur son cou et au passage mordiller son oreille. Le cyborg laissa ses mains découvrir le corps sous lui tandis qu'il dévorait le cou du brun, laissant çà et là des marques rouges sur la peau presque marmoréenne. Les gémissements du vampire ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, de plus en plus prononcés. Ce dernier bougea de manière à pouvoir de nouveau goûter les lèvres tentatrices et s'accrocha aux cheveux blonds en se laissant porter par le désir. Désir qui ne cessait de croître sous les doigts et les baisers de son partenaire.

Chris … Chris … Chris, répétait-il telle une litanie.

Je suis là Maître, je ne vous quitterai plus. Jamais.

Oh Dieu ! il se consumait encore plus à l'entente de la voix enfiévrée de son protégé.

Il se rendit à peine compte que son pantalon lui était retiré, il était d'ailleurs incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Sa peau était brûlante sous les doigts du blond, il se sentait fondre de l'intérieur. Les lèvres du cyborg descendirent sur sa gorge, son torse, son ventre, sa langue joua un moment avec le nombril du brun, lui tirant un gémissement lascif. Descendant encore il évita pourtant soigneusement le caleçon bleu nuit et, relevant une de ses jambes il embrassa et mordilla tendrement l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Redressant la tête, Charley admira sa proie.

Johnny, presque nu, étendu sur le dos dans un irrésistible appel à la débauche, le visage empourpré de gêne et de plaisir, sa peau pâle se couvrant d'une fine pellicule de sueur brillait sous un rayon de lune, une bosse déformant visiblement son sous-vêtement, la bouche entrouverte, des marques rouges parsemant sa peau. Il était l'incarnation même de la luxure. Le blond remonta vers le visage de son vis-à-vis qui l'embrassa avec fougue, mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le brun sentit une main se poser sur sa virilité et, un court instant plus tard, les crocs de son compagnon s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge. Il laissa échapper un grognement sourd.

Grognement qui monta d'une octave quand son caleçon lui fut prestement retiré et qu'une main entama de lents mouvements sur son membre tendu. Le propriétaire de ladite main se décrocha de sa jugulaire, plongea son regard dans celui du vampire sous lui, ce dernier se redressa et lécha une goutte de sang sur son menton.

Délicieux, murmura-t-il.

Vous êtes le plus exquis des mets, je crains de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de vous dévorer entièrement maître.

Dévore-moi Chris. _My body is your bread, my blood is your wine**._

Une lueur étrange anima le regard du blond qui, dans un sourire, resserra sa prise sur le sexe de son désormais amant. Johny se cambra, cherchant à accentuer ce contact grisant, sa voix variant au même rythme que les va-et-vient de la main sur sa virilité. Charley, aux oreilles de qui résonnait ce concert de gémissements on ne peut plus excitant, se sentit vite à l'étroit dans ce qui lui restait de vêtements. A son souffle devenu rauque, Johnny devina la gêne de son compagnon et l'aida à se délester de son pantalon, il put ainsi admirer ses magnifiques jambes musclées.

D'un coup de rein du brun, Charley se retrouva assis au bord du lit, son amant à genoux devant lui. Un frisson le parcourut quand des mains fraîches effleurèrent ses cuisses, une série de baisers et de douces morsures furent déposées sur celles-ci. Lentement, Johnny remonta vers l'endroit convoité et, tout aussi lentement, darda le bout de sa langue sur le tissu tendu. Un gémissement mal contenu franchit les lèvres du blond, se renouvelant à mesure que son compagnon accentuait ses caresses. Jugeant que cette petite torture avait assez duré, le brun remonté ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et lui ôta le dernier rempart de tissu qui les séparait. Après un regard des plus lubriques à l'homme qui le surplombait il donna un coup de langue sur l'objet de son désir. Le blond tomba sur ses avant-bras, la tête basculée en arrière sous les délices que lui prodiguait cette bouche merveilleuse. Cette sensation de chaleur et d'humidité étroite sur son sexe était tout bonnement intenable.

Maître, j-je … bon sang ! grogna-t-il sourdement.

Glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son bienfaiteur, il arrêta son mouvement et le ramena vers son visage, il ne voulait pas venir maintenant malgré le fait que son amant se soit montré particulièrement doué. Tout en l'embrassant passionnément il fit assoir le brun sur ses jambes. Le contact de leur virilité à nue leur tira un grognement de satisfaction et les excita encore un peu plus. Johnny ondula des hanches, créant ainsi une friction hautement agréable pour eux deux tandis que Chris mordillait la peau à la jonction de son cou et de sa clavicule. Une main baladeuse remonta sur le torse couvert de petites marques rouges, glissa sur la gorge puis deux doigts fins s'insinuèrent dans la bouche entrouverte par un gémissement, une langue gourmande s'enroula autour d'eux, les humidifiant sensuellement.

Le blond fit descendre sa main sur le dos de son amant qui se cambra, pressant inintentionellement leur membre l'un contre l'autre. Un doigt s'aventura au bord de son intimité, faisant des cercles concentriques, puis il introduisit une phalange. Il commença alors de lents va et vient, un second doigt rejoignit assez rapidement le premier, encouragé par les gémissements de plus en plus nombreux. Johnny, maintenant totalement détendu et focalisé sur les doigts de son amant en lui, entama de vagues mouvements de hanches. Il sentit à peine le troisième doigt, l'un des deux autres ayant effleuré sa prostate, son cri monta dans les aigus et il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qui lui faisait entrevoir le paradis.

Charley retira sa main avant que son amant n'atteigne sa délivrance, récoltant un grognement frustré et une marque d'ongle sur l'épaule.

Pas encore, patience, susurra –t'il à l'oreille du brun dans un sourire sadique.

Tu veux que j'attende encore longtemps ? depuis le temps que je rêve de ce moment.

Ce moment précis ou ce qui reste à venir … ?

Il eut droit pour seule réponse aux lèvres du vampire s'écrasant sur les siennes.

Ils remontèrent vers la tête de lit et Charley s'installa contre les coussins, son beau brun à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Un langoureux baiser ainsi que quelques caresses bien placées firent monter la température de la pièce de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Puis, doucement, Johny s'empala sur le sexe dressé de son protégé. Un long gémissement résonna dans la chambre et le blond dut se faire violence pour ne pas bouger, de peur de blesser son amant. Celui-ci, la tête en arrière, des traces de sang encore visibles dans le cou, sa peau pâle couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et marquée çà et là par des morsures et suçons, la bouche entrouverte sous le coup du plaisir, était pour Chris un puissant aphrodisiaque. Ce corps finement musclé, cette peau au parfum si particulier, ces cheveux chocolat, ces yeux d'ambre liquide … cet homme sur lui, il en avait rêvé des nuits entières, pourtant ses nombreux songes étaient bien loin de la réalité. La sensation, la chaleur de ce corps divin emprisonnant sa virilité était indescriptible.

Inconscient du désir et de la fascination qu'il inspirait à son partenaire, Johnny entama un très sensuel va et vient sur le membre en lui, offrant ainsi au blond une vision d'un érotisme sans nom. Celui-ci se retint avec difficulté de baver et de saigner du nez, il se redressa, profitant du cou offert de son vis-à-vis, le dévorant littéralement. Le plus âgé des deux vampires n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs lascifs, sa peau sensible devenait incandescente sous les attouchements du plus jeune. Plus jeune qui fit tomber son amant sur le dos d'un brusque coup de rein, touchant dans ce même geste un point particulièrement sensible de l'intimité du brun qui le fit crier quelques octaves plus aigu que d'ordinaire. Charley remonta les jambes pâles sur ses épaules, chacun de ses coups de rein faisait maintenant voir des étoiles à son protecteur. Ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de retenir leur voix, grimpant inexorablement vers un plaisir jamais imaginé.

Chris ! Je … ah ! parvint-il à gémir entre deux assauts de son partenaire.

Oui maître, grogna le blond d'un timbre grave et sensuel.

Il entreprit donc de s'occuper de la virilité de Johnny au même rythme que celui qui animait ses hanches. Ce dernier se fit plus rapides et les coups plus puissants. Le brun atteint le paroxysme de son plaisir le premier, se cambrant et criant le nom de son amant qui le suivit de peu. Chris retomba sur le torse de son compagnon qui l'étreignit tendrement, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de l'instant.

Chris dessinait du bout des doigts des arabesques sur la peau du brun, appréciant sa douceur et sa tiédeur. Johnny passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de son protégé en une caresse apaisante, puis embrassa les mèches blondes.

Chris ? murmura-t-il tendrement.

Oui maître ? répondit-il sur le même ton en relevant la tête.

Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?

Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul ? dit-il en feignant la lassitude.

Je crois ne pas réussir à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain …

Le cyborg soupira dans un sourire, se leva, embrassa son compagnon et sortit de la chambre. Johnny se régala de la vision de ce corps magnifiquement sculpté, heureux de le savoir sien. Une lumière éclaira le couloir avant qu'un bruit d'eau se fasse entendre. Chris revint, toujours nu, se pencha sur le lit et pris son amant dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

Oh Cherry ! Tu es absolument adorable C'est une demande en mariaaAAH !

Chris venait de le basculer en travers de son épaule, un sourire persistant étirant ses lèvres. Johnny ne vit pas la légère rougeur qui colora les pommettes du plus jeune, celui-ci le déposa avec douceur dans l'eau chaude avant de fermer le robinet. Le brun entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras.

La baignoire est bien assez grande pour deux tu ne trouves pas ? susurra-t-il.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre il tira sur ses épaules et le fit tomber dans l'eau devant lui. Le pauvre blond se redressa en vociférant.

Mais vous êtes inconscient ma parole ! C'est dangereux ! Et maintenant le sol est trempé. Vous …

Sa phrase resta en suspens, Johnny avait pris son visage en coupe dans ses mains et le regardait d'une manière inhabituelle.

… Maître ?

Chuuut, dit-il en pressant un doigt sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Calme-toi. Si c'est l'état de la salle de bain qui t'inquiète, je m'en occuperai, ne t'en fais pas. Alors s'il te plait reste là, reste avec moi. Laisses moi profiter de cet instant de bonheur, de joie insouciante, comme avant.

Comme avant ?

En mieux.

Chris se laissa aller, le dos contre le torse de son amant et sauveur, blotti dans ses bras. Le brun jouait avec les mèches blondes, déposait un baiser papillon ici ou là.

Depuis que je t'ai coupé les cheveux cette année là, tu as toujours gardé la même coupe ?

Oui, ça vous surprend ?

Pas vraiment … mais je me demande à quoi tu ressemblerais avec un style plus rebel.

Le regard qu'il porta à l'homme dans ses bras était plutôt clair sur ses intentions … ainsi que son entrejambe qui retrouvait de sa vigueur contre le postérieur du blond qui s'en rendit compte bien vite. Il soupira, faussement exaspéré.

Maître, vous êtes un pervers …

Johny se mit à rire, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du cyborg.

*Notre Père qui es aux Cieux que ton nom soit sanctifié. Que ton règne vienne. Que ta volonté soit faite sur Terre comme au Ciel. Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour. Pardonne-nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés. Et ne nous soumet pas à la tentation, mais délivre nous du mal. Car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent le Règne, la Puissance et la Gloire, pour les siècles des siècles. Amen.

**mon corps est ton pain, mon sang est ton vin.

Alors ? Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis, quel qu'il soit, s'il reste des fautes n'hésitez pas à le dire ^^'. J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Ah et désolée pour le titre *manque cruel d'inspiration*


End file.
